Conventionally, a circular saw blade is a disc-like frame having a plurality of sawteeth equiangularly arranged on the circumference of the disc, whereas each sawtooth is fixed with a blade to be used in a sawing operation. Nevertheless, after a period of usage, it is most certain that there will be some damaged blades, and when the blades of a conventional circular saw blade are damaged, the circular saw blade can no longer function properly and have to be discarded.
In the aforesaid conventional circular saw blade that is generally composed of an integrally formed frame and a plurality of sawteeth welded on the frame, the major portion of the circular saw blade will be the frame itself while the sawteeth as a whole is only a comparatively small portion attached to the circumference of the frame. However, in a condition when there are damages to the sawteeth and a user keep using the damaged circular saw blade in a sawing operation without having it replaced for cost reason, no matter how small portion it is to the whole circular saw blade, poor cutting effect can be expected such as skewed sawing lines. Therefore, in order to have a satisfactory cutting, it is required to replace the whole circular saw blade that is determined unusable since it has only a few damaged sawteeth. Such action not only is wasteful in resource, but also might not be acceptable for use in view of cost.